


i'm holding you closer than most

by jilliancares



Series: lance's fairytale [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, he's super curious and things Happen, mermaid!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Lance is curious as to what goes on underneath pants and Keith finally gives him his answer (and smut ensues).





	i'm holding you closer than most

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this but couldn't find a perfect place for it in a drop in the ocean so i was like FUCK IT i'll make a oneshot! so here it is i hope you enjoy!!

Despite Keith now being allowed to visit the reef whenever he wanted, he and Lance often chose to hang out in their little cavern anyway. This was partly out of habit — it was the place they’d been frequenting for so long — but it was also because it was a place that was all theirs (well… all theirs and Hunk, Pidge, and even occasionally Shiro and Allura’s. Basically, it was Sometimes Theirs).

Now, Keith was pushing his laptop to the side, the end credits of _The Princess Bride_  rolling. He kept trying to convince Lance that there were other, equally as good movies out there, but Lance was insistent that none could surpass this one. He was excited to watch _Harry Potter_ , at least, but he said he wouldn’t watch any of them until Keith had read him all the books first.

Still, Keith didn’t really mind. Not when Lance obviously loved the movie. Not when he continued to react dramatically despite already knowing what would happen. Not when he’d taken to quoting his favorite lines along with the characters and grabbing Keith’s arm to hiss, _“This is my favorite part!”_  at several different times throughout the movie.

But with the movie over and Keith’s laptop pushed to the side (well away from the water because he still feared the day one of them accidentally knocked it into the tide pool), Lance rolled onto his side to face him more completely. He reached out, trailing his hand over Keith’s chest and stomach. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Keith to be wearing nothing besides boxers or a swimsuit, seeing as he was in the water just as often (if not more often) than when he was out of it.

When Lance’s fingers trailed over Keith’s lower stomach, his muscles clenched and twitched, and he reached down to grab Lance’s wrist, stopping him before anything could really begin. Lance frowned.

“I like it when your stomach jumps,” he pouted, and Keith scoffed, kicking at his tail. Lance got back at him by lifting his tail out of the pool completely, letting water cascade off him and onto Keith.

“Thanks for that,” Keith said dryly.

“You’re welcome,” Lance answered innocently, and then he frowned. “Are you ever gonna show me what’s under there?” he asked, gesturing to Keith’s — well, junk. Immediately, Keith’s face went red, and he tried to answer past the stutters that were suddenly escaping his mouth.

Finally, he said, “Well — it’s, kind of, um. Private.”

“What does that even mean?” Lance asked, and Keith struggled to think of a way to explain the concept of human anatomy and certain parts of it being considered ‘private’. He guessed it made a whole lot less sense to a mermaid, a species that had no concept of covering up.

“I don’t know, it’s like. Just. Something you don’t normally show people, you know?”

“Not even your boyfriend?” Lance asked.

“Well — I mean. Sometimes your boyfriend.”

Lance frowned. “Do you not like me enough to show me?”

“Lance, that’s not it —”

“What’s so special about it, anyway?”

Keith huffed, closing his eyes and coming to the sudden realization that he was going to end up showing Lance his dick. It was going to happen. Whether it was today or another day, it would happen.

“It’s special because it, um, feels good,” Keith struggled to explain, opening his eyes only to see Lance staring at him. He realized he didn’t want to look at Lance as he explained this. So he looked away. And cleared his throat.

“Like a kiss?”

“Yeah, kind of. But more intense. It’s like… the pinnacle of good. Um. A… climax… of pleasure.”

Lance appeared to be deep in thought. “And you don’t want me to give you this pleasure?”

“Oh my God,” Keith said under his breath. Objectively, it was kind of adorable. Lance was so curious about everything he didn’t understand, and the fact that he wanted to make Keith feel good without even realizing what that meant… Yeah, it was adorable. And sweet. But _Keith_  knew what it meant, so. “Just — if I show you, will you stop asking about it?”

“Yes!” Lance agreed immediately, and he sat up in excitement, maneuvering himself as best he could with his tail to get a good view of Keith’s lap.

Face hot with embarrassment, Keith decided to just get it over with. He sat up and lifted his butt to tug off his boxers, tossing them hastily aside and avoiding looking at Lance. It wasn’t that it was _Lance_  — he loved Lance, truly, and honestly it really wasn’t that big a deal. It was just that Lance didn’t even know what was going on in Keith’s pants. It wasn’t just the privacy factor, it was also the having to be a teacher factor.

After approximately two seconds of not watching Lance stare at his dick, he decided the not knowing was worse, so he looked. Lance was leaning down — _God dammit_  — and he reached out and placed one hand on Keith’s thigh for balance.

“It’s like a little tail,” Lance commented, and Keith had to suppress his groan born of awkwardness.

“Yep,” he said tightly instead. Soon, he would put his boxers back on. Why the fuck did he toss them so far to the side?

Curiously, Lance’s hand — the one not on Keith’s thigh — came up to rub over the skin normally hidden by his boxers. His fingers brushed across his hips, over the crease of his thighs, close to his cock. Keith couldn’t help it — it was an intense moment and it felt good and, well. He got _interested_.

“Woah! Are you doing that?” Lance demanded, as his cock slowly started to stiffen. Keith pressed his face into Lance’s shoulder, embarrassed and overwhelmed and everything in between.

“It’s involuntary,” Keith murmured.

“How does the pleasure climax happen?” Lance asked, and Keith cursed against his shoulder.

“Um. I don’t know, you have to touch it —“ Keith broke off with a gasp as Lance ran his finger over the length of it curiously, his cock twitching in response. _Curse his inexperienced, responsive body!_

“Like that?”

“Fuck,” Keith breathed out shakily. He was shivering, his entire body keyed up with anticipation.

“Woah,” Lance laughed. He reached around Keith to rub his back, turning his head to press his lips against his forehead. “That good, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Was that it, then? The climax?”

Keith chuckled against Lance. He could tell Lance was trying to get him to look up, so he finally did, blinking at the earnest way Lance was looking into his eyes.

“No. It — the whole thing feels good, but it all builds up, until it like, releases…”

“Oh,” Lance said, looking back down at Keith’s lap. He’d grown completely hard by now, which was pretty embarrassing considering Lance had only run a finger across him, but Lance had no idea how these things worked, so he was totally in the clear. “Teach me how to do it?”

Keith nodded. It was just — the embarrassment and hesitancy was still there, but so was the arousal, and Lance was so _willing_. So he pulled Lance’s hand up from his thigh and placed it where he wanted it, curling Lance’s fingers around him. “And you just move it up and down…”

Lance started moving his hand immediately. But he was holding Keith so lightly, moving his hand so slowly, it was _agonizing_. He was trembling as he sat there, wanting more and less at the same time — it was just so intense.

“Is this…?” Lance began, and Keith cut him off.

“Faster, t-tighter,” he gasped. And then, as an afterthought, “Please!”

Lance complied. Keith whined, reaching forward to splay his hand on Lance’s tail.

“Hold on,” Lance said suddenly, and he was letting go of Keith, who arched after his hand, and grabbing Keith’s hips and dragging him onto his lap instead. Keith couldn’t tell if this was better or worse. Better, because — _fuck_  — because he was on Lance’s lap, and Lance had a better angle, and oh God his hand felt so good…

And worse because he was on Lance’s _lap_. He was going to combust. He was going to go insane!

Lance had one arm behind his back, holding him closer, and his other hand was moving over Keith. The worst part was that he was just staring at Keith’s face the whole time with this intense look, never looking away, taking in all of Keith’s reactions, his every gasp and whimper, every flutter of his eyelashes.

“Lance…” Keith groaned, and Lance leaned forward to kiss him, only to then trail away from his mouth, along his jaw. He was still curious too, apparently, as his arm unwound from around his back and slid carefully under Keith, tentatively gripping his balls in his hand. At the same time, more by accident than on purpose, Keith was pretty sure, his thumb rubbed through the slit, and Keith _keened_.

He hunched forward, pressing his face against Lance’s shoulder and panting onto his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other buried into the hair at the back of his neck. Lance only let him stay like this for a moment, urging him upward with his words, telling Keith how he wanted to see his face with it happened.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith panted when he said that, and he sat up straight, arching into Lance’s fist and leaning back on his hands, both splayed on Lance’s tail.

Something on his face must’ve belied the fact that he was so close, as Lance sped up without Keith having to tell him to. Keith wanted to close his eyes, wanted to tip his head back, but for some reason he couldn’t break eye contact with Lance. So he just stared at him, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open, little pants and quiet moans escaping him, as heat coiled in his gut and climbed up to his lungs.

“Lance, Lance, Lance,” Keith chanted, not because he wanted to be chanting his name, but because he was trying to warn him and couldn’t seem to get past the first word in the sentence. He hips started bucking upward, unaccounted for, and Lance, finally, _finally_  stopped staring at him with that kind of blank, kind of curious expression of his. He  _knew_  what he was doing to Keith, _knew_  he was making him feel this certain way, and so he smirked.

It was this that did Keith in. He moaned, louder than even he’d been expecting, and exploded all over his own chest, Lance’s hand still pumping him despite the fact that he must’ve been confused, must’ve not understood what exactly had just happened. And he kept moving his hand, long past when Keith grew sensitive, and he whimpered and reached out to his wrist to stop him, just sitting on Lance’s lap and panting away, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy.

Lance looked extremely satisfied, despite not having felt everything Keith just did, but he seemed to have enjoyed himself nonetheless. Keith suddenly remembered the mess on his chest and reached for the towel they’d previously been sitting on, murmuring apologies under his breath as he rubbed himself clean.

“Was that okay?” Lance asked, as Keith tossed the towel aside with a grimace.

“More than,” Keith said, and Lance grinned. He ran his hands up Keith’s sides then, over his chest, and buried one in his hair.

“You were so cute,” Lance said seriously, leaning in to say this directly into Keith’s ear. “All twitchy and incoherent.”

“Oh my God,” Keith said, mortified. Lance laughed, and using just his tail, he somehow managed to maneuver them into the water. They landed with a splash, but Lance was buoyant, and so Keith was still just sitting on top of him, his legs now dangling into the water.

Lance pulled Keith down on top of him and he went with minimal grumbling, stretching himself over Lance’s body and resting his head on his shoulder, face turned towards Lance’s. Lance slid his hands down from Keith’s back to his butt, where they stayed. He lifted his head up, peering down the back of Keith, and smiled.

“This is so cute,” he said, patting his butt a few times just to be sure Keith would know exactly what he was talking about. “I don’t see why you don’t go around naked all the time.”

Keith groaned, burying his face into Lance’s skin properly, and Lance just chuckled, hands roaming back up the expanse of his back, scratching gently at his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://jilliancares.tumblr.com/) if you wanna follow me!


End file.
